To Steal the Heart of a Thief
by Sese Daniels
Summary: Rena Deveraux is a seventeen year old retrieval specialist, better known as a very skilled thief. She's kept a low profile her whole life, but she still has a reputation to uphold. She's only a shadow to everyone in the world, merely a rumor. She goes to the Ranger School in Almia, but why? And why is she keeping tabs on a certain redhead student? Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1: The Job

**Hello everyone, it's Serena again! Well, it's only again if you've read one of my other books, if that isn't the case, then welcome to my evil lair of insanity and nonsense! All of my books are always rated T (mostly just for language) but this book also has a lot of violence in it. You read the description, so I would expect you'd know what you're getting yourself into! The description needs to be longer so I can add more detail, but what I've got up will have to do... Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this book! I know you will, it's an 80% original plot and everything! **

**Just in case you didn't know, this is a gameverse fanfiction loosely based on Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Pokemon. If I did, all of my shippings would be a reality and you would totally have the option to marry the cute guy characters in the games. *looks into the distance thoughtfully* If only...**

**Claimer: I own my OC Rena, she's the main character. I also own basically this entire plot, SO DON'T FREAKING TAKE IT! Yeah, please don't. I've had SEVERAL people copy my books before and it's getting really annoying.**

**Well, on that note...**

**Read, review, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

**(Rena's POV)**

I slowly lowered myself from the ceiling, the only thing holding me up was a simple cord and a vest. My nose inched closer and closer to the statuette, and I stopped only inches above the pedestal. I was about to reach for it, when I glanced up at one of the security cameras across the room. It's still on a time delay. If I'm right, they're all going to turn back on in five minutes. Five minutes to steal the priceless statuette and get out of the museum. That should be plenty of time if I do this correctly, right? Right.

I reached for a small spray bottle on my belt, and I sprayed the clear liquid around the statuette. Sure enough, laser beams appeared around it. Just as I thought. I pulled a small piece of tin foil out of my pocket, bending it to form a tent-shape. I slowly inserted it into the laser beams, which reflected off of the tin foil and went in the opposite direction. I smirked, here we go. Four minutes left.

I quickly grabbed the statuette and slipped it into the backpack on my back, pulling out an exact replica. I put the fake statuette back on the pedestal, slowly removing the tin foil and putting it in my bag. There, it would appear as if it was never stolen. I retracted myself slowly and carefully back into the ventilation shaft, placing the grate back over the hole. I unhooked the cord and vest, placing all of my equipment back into my bag. I swung it over my shoulder, looking straight up.

The ventilation shaft went straight up from here, leading right to the museum's rooftop. I pulled my black gloves over my sleeves, adjusted the collar of my long sleeved black shirt, tightened the black belt on my black pants, and tightened the laces on my black combat boots. I tightened my hair tie, securing my long dark brunette hair. I pulled the mask over my face, that way you could only see my crystal blue eyes.

I cracked my knuckles, then began climbing. I removed the grate once I got to the top, carefully and quietly sliding it far enough to the left so that I could slip out. I placed the grate back onto the hole, smirking triumphantly. I stood on the rooftop of the museum, looking over the bright Lumoise City. It was dark, and Prism Tower (amongst other lights) were illuminating the city. Time to make my great escape. But as soon as I stepped onto the rooftop, the alarm went off.

Oh shit. Motion sensors?! OH COME ON! HOW WAS I EVEN SUPPOSED TO ANTICIPATE THAT?!

"Hurry, men! The thief must be on the roof!" I heard a security guard shout, and a lot of stomping and shuffling followed.

I directed my attention to the stairwell door on my right, and I could hear a bunch of guards running up the flights of stairs.

Well fuck.

From the sounds of it, it sounds like six guards. Six guards?! Dammit...

The door swung open, and out stepped seven guards. Ok, so maybe I was off by like one guard. Anyways, that's besides the point right now!

"There she is!" The leader shouted, pointing at me. "Wait...she? The thief is a she?" He raised an eyebrow, as did the other six guards.

I just groaned and facepalmed, and then we all froze. I think we all just remembered the situation we were in. Right...kind of need to escape now.

"GET HER!" They yelled, drawing their guns and charging at me.

My eyes widened, and I was quick to react. I quickly ran for the edge of the rooftop, not even hesitating to jump off. I heard a bunch of shouting coming from the guards as I fell from the building, quickly approaching the busy streets of Lumoise City. I slammed right onto the roof of a Taxi Cab...ouch. That's gonna hurt in the morning. The Taxi Driver didn't even notice, I'm so light that I didn't even dent the car. Impressive... That was a four story building. I rode on the roof of the Taxi until I approached an alley, and I jumped off and made a run for it. I knew the guards were on my tail, it was just a matter of where and when were they going to catch me.

I ran through the alleyways, making my way towards the Lumoise Station. Or at least I _think_ I'm heading in that direction... It's so easy to get turned around in this circular city... Gosh I really wish my partner was here right now, where is he?!

My thoughts were then interrupted by a wolf-like howl echoing through the air, and I smirked. He was alerting me of his location.

**Ring! Ring!**

What the...? My cell phone began to ring, and I continued to run as I picked it up. Police Sirens and wolf howls filled the air. "Hello? Who is this?" I asked, the Caller-ID was blocked.

_"Hello there."_ Based on the voice, I could tell it was a man speaking. Mid-thirties, confident, cocky, and arrogant, his job probably provides a place of power and authority. Probably another dirty Politician that wants me to steal secure government files. And yes, I got that from all of two simple words._ "Would this perhaps be Raux? Best thief in the world?"_ He asked, and I could practically feel his smirk from the other end of the line.

I dashed down another alley, following the sounds of the howls. "...yes. It is. Who gave you my number? Another client?" I questioned the man, starting to get suspicious and hyper paranoid.

_"Now calm down, Miss Raux."_ He laughed. _"I'm not some cop here to arrest you. Just a man wanting to offer you a job."_

I froze in place. A job? "A job?" I asked, curious now. "What kind of job?"

_"A job that would pay you one million poke dollars if you succeed."_ He answered, and I felt him pause for my reaction.

I smirked. "When do I start?" I asked into the phone, I had stopped running at this point.

**Click!**

"F-Fr-Freeze!" I felt the barrel of a gun being pressed into the back of my skull, and the person holding it sounded pretty shaken up.

I just mentally cursed myself, putting my hands up in the air. I still held onto my cell phone, though. I caught a glimpse at the guy in front of me, then laughed.

"Wha...what's so funny?!" He yelled, pressing the gun harder into my forehead.

"Let me guess..." I began my analysis. "Museum Guard, and this was your first week on the job. You've never fired a gun before, let alone handle one. And you're scared out of your mind, not having any idea whatsoever of what you're supposed to be doing." I guessed, and from the shocked look he wore I must've hit the nail on the head.

**WHAM!**

Someone came up from behind the guard, hitting him over the head with a trash can lid. The guard dropped to the floor, unconscious. I looked up at the man before me, and I couldn't see his face. I could tell he was an average sized man, and he towered over me by approximately fifteen inches. (I'm only 5'2) It would appear as if he was wearing a suit, but it was so dark that I couldn't really tell.

"How about now?" The silhouette of the man asked, and I saw him hang up a call on his phone.

I smirked, doing the same thing with my cell phone. "Sounds good to me, you've officially got my attention."

* * *

I was in a hotel room, paid for courtesy of the mystery man. He gave me a change of clothes to change in to, considering that my main base of operations isn't even in Kalos. He even encouraged me to order room service for myself, how nice. He's either very well off (like most of my 'clients') or is about to debrief me on a job that I might be unwilling to take. So basically he's trying to bribe me. How lovely. I changed into the white top and blue skirt, letting my hair down from its ponytail. I took a shower earlier, getting that musty alley smell off of me. I slipped into my blue flats, and swung my black purse over my shoulder. The statuette was hidden within it, inside of a secret pocket for safe keeping.

I stepped out of the room, making my way down the hallway. I stepped into the elevator, and quickly closed the elevator door before anyone else could walk in. I clicked the button that would take me to the lobby, holding two things in my hand. One was a note card with an address written on it, and the other was my room key. The doors opened and I walked over to the receptionist, making sure to hang my head low and turn in my room key. She dismissed me without even looking at me, which left me to make my way to the hotel doors. I stepped out of Hotel Richissime, looking down at the card once again. It had the address of an old and abandoned office building written on it, somewhere on North Boulevard. Oh perfect, it's right next door.

I walked down the sidewalk, it was still dark outside. Hardly anyone was awake, making this a perfect time for the meeting to take place. I stepped inside of the Office Building, taking the elevator up to the third floor. Noticing only one light was on, I made my way towards that particular office. There was the mystery man sitting in an office chair, in a dark corner. The darkness covered his face, so I couldn't see him, but he could see me, and that's when I started to freak out.

"Relax, I already knew what you looked like before tonight." The mystery man reassured, ushering me to sit down at the table.

I shot him a skeptical look, super suspicious at this point. "How could you possibly know my identity...? No one knows that. Raux isn't even my real name."

The man just chuckled. "I've done my research, and I've been trying to find you for the past three years." He chuckled again at my dumbfounded face. "Car theft, art thief, weapons dealer, that's quite the track record, Rena."

I flinched at my name being spoken, and I was on my guard at this point. "How do you know my identity...no one knows that but me." I growled, furious that I was even exposed to one person.

"Like I said, Miss Rena Deve_raux_." He over enunciated the last four letters of my last name, he must've put two and two together about where my code name came from. "I've been trying to track you down, I have my sources. Relax, your secret is safe with me. Now will you please sit down so I can tell you about the job? All I've done is help you, you know." He huffed, seeming a little annoyed.

All of a sudden, a fearsome and vicious Mightyena jumped from his lap, bearing its teeth. It approached me slowly, and I just grinned like an idiot. "Hey, boy! There you are!" I enveloped the Pokemon in a hug, causing him to yip happily and lick my face.

"What a cute partnership." The mystery man noted. "I found him wandering the streets on my way here. I know that he's yours. Now, will you at least hear me out?" He slapped a file onto the table, it had the word "confidential" stamped on the front.

I felt a little more trusting at this point, seeing how he took care of my partner and I. I nodded, and Mightyena and I took a seat at the table across from the mystery man.

The name is Rena Deveraux, seventeen years old. I'm a world renown thief, but no one knows my identity. Well, except for this weird guy here. They only call me "Raux." I'm not sure who started calling me that, but someone leaked it to the press and the name just stuck. I've been a world class thief ever since I was eleven, but I've been stealing things since age nine. Most people think that Raux is a guy, explaining why the museum guards tonight didn't recognize me as Raux, but as an ordinary thief. Mightyena has been with me from the beginning, and I've raised him since he was just a Poochyena. He's my partner in crime, I guess you could say.

"Alright, so what's the job?" I asked, crossing my arms. "What am I stealing? Government documents? Art? Money? Artillery? Artifacts? Cars? An Airplane?" I counted off my fingers after each guess, remembering all of my previous clients.

"No, it's much better than that." The mystery man laughed, crossing his arms. "I want you to steal a blueprint for top secret technology from a rich scientist." He smirked, pushing the file closer to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Motivation?" I asked, and the mystery man sighed.

"It was my invention..." He trailed off, then got back on track. "I was a low ranking research scientist three years ago for a big company, and my boss stole it. He's the head of the science department. He got me fired and ruined my good name, and I want you to steal the blueprints back for me." He explained, and I could tell he was being sincere. Either that or he's one hell of an actor.

I raised an eyebrow once again. "Then why are you hiring me? Besides being the best thief, I'm also the most expensive. I'm sure you could find some other thief that would be more worth your time." I smirked, getting curious now.

"Because..." The mystery man began. "There isn't another thief in this world that doubles as a Grifter. Also, your age is just perfect for the job." He smirked, leaning back in his chair. "And I need a Thief _and_ a Grifter to pull off this job."

Oh, so that's it. I nodded my head, showing him that I understood. A Grifter is basically a con-artist who cheats people out of their money or valued possesions. I get hired to steal from very powerful people and corporations. I'm an actress who offers these men their hearts desire, and then I completely destroy them and take all that they have. I manipulate people to get what I want.

"Wait...then who am I grifting?" I asked, confused about his plan of action.

He opened the file in front of me. It was filled with stacks of informational documents, and there was a picture paper-clipped to the stack of papers. "The scientist's son." He pointed to the picture of a red haired boy.

"Hmm. He's kind of cute." I mused, looking at the picture. "Keith Dazzle," was the name written in the margins of the photograph. "Alright, I'm in. So what do I do?"

The mystery man laughed, picking up a suitcase and placing it on the table. "I thought that you would never ask." He handed me the suitcase, a plane ticket, and a brochure.

I raised an eyebrow at the items, and began looking through the suitcase. A school uniform, boots, a toothbrush, and other miscellaneous supplies. "Alright, you crazy bastard. Where are you going with all of this?" I asked, earning an amused sigh from the man.

He grabbed the brochure from my hand, flipping it over so I could see the front. "Ranger School of Almia," was written on the front. "You are to go to Ranger School, studying to become a Ranger. I've already paid for your commission and expenses. You'll use your real name, and I've called in a few favors so that you're put in the same class as him. And don't worry, they permit each student to bring a family Pokemon, so you can bring Mightyena. Get close to him, and become his best friend. Do whatever you want, you're the Grifter, not me. Get him to take you home for spring break, to his father's mansion. His father is a rich billionaire, so he can afford maximum security. That's where you'll find the secure safe with the blueprints. Alright?" He asked, handing me the stuff and helping me pack my bag.

I shrugged. "Sounds easy enough." I smirked, collecting my belongings. "When do I start?"

"Your plane leaves tonight."


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of it All

**(Rena's POV)**

I was sitting on the plane, reading over the files. Mightyena was in his Pokeball, for now. I was doing research on the mark. "Mark," is basically another word for, "the target." So, Keith Dazzle is the mark. He's eighteen years old, 6'2, has vibrant green eyes, is lightly tanned, and is well built. I've been reading up on his life, his personality, family, friends, and school grades. All of this will help me make an impression on him. I need to catch his attention if I'm to be his new best friend, after all. So, let's start from the top of the list.

His life. Not very eventful, but there were a few things that stood out. His Mom died in a car crash when he was ten, just old enough to really remember her. His Dad is a total jerk and a workaholic, so the kid's been neglected pretty much his whole life. I bet this guy has a bunch of mental problems because of this, giving me some leverage to work with. He's lived your classic rich kid life, lucky bastard. I've had to work for everything I've got...

His personality. He's arrogant and conceited, totally full of himself. Not entirely self-centered, he actually does care about his close friends. He's a cocky jerk who picks on the weak, but isn't mean enough to be considered a bully. Reckless pervert, that stands out a lot. Prankster, mischievous, attention hog, adventurous, brave, cunning, daring, boastful. Huh, I think if I was put into a normal situation and had a somewhat normal life, I would've been friends with this guy. Our personalities go together pretty well, this will be easier than I thought. He's a compatible match for what you'd have to be like to be my friend, if I had any. But of course, he has his faults. He has quite the temper, oh joy. I'm so looking forward to that. Oh would you look at that, he's a ladies man, too. How great. Well, I'm fairly attractive, I suppose this will make it rather easy to catch his eye...just not in the way I was originally thinking...

His family. Dead Mom, seems like she was the best parenting influence in his family. Dad might be a rich billionaire genius, but he's a terrible father from what I can tell. No siblings, he's an only child. Hmm...I can work with this.

His friends. Not many, from what I can tell. He's a popular kid, so naturally he's got a bunch of fangirls, but not too many friends. Hmm...the fangirls may pose a problem. If he's not friends with those girls, then I need to step up my game so he chooses me to join his friend list. From what I can tell, he's got only two close friends. A wannabe Operator named Rhythimi, and a boy genius named Isaac. Not too many friends, but a lot of wannabes that will be competition.

His school grades. Not too great, actually. Slacks off a lot, turns things in late (If at all) sleeps in the Library practically every day... Wow. Talk about lazy. Hmm...I'm actually rather intelligent, this could pose tutoring opportunities in the future... I could take advantage of that.

"ATTENTION, PASSENGERS. ATTENTION, PASSENGERS. WE HAVE LANDED IN PUELTOWN'S AIR STRIP, PLEASE BEGIN EXITING THE AIRPLANE NOW."

Huh? I looked out my window, noticing that we did, in fact, land the plane. Huh...I guess I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice. I put the papers back into the file, stuffing it into my carry on bag. I stood up from my seat, making my way off of the plane. I'm supposed to be looking for some teacher guy that came to pick me up...oh you've got to be kidding me.

There was a man dressed in a ridiculous maroon and gold suit, with short blonde hair styled in a ridiculous manner. He reeked of hairspray, holding up a sign that read, "DEVERAUX." Well, found my guide. This ridiculous man is a teacher...? Oh joy.

I huffed, grabbing my suitcase. I blew my bangs out of my face, beginning to walk over to the teacher.

"Are you Rena Deveraux? The new student?" He asked me. The teacher practically radiated stupidity, he had a pompous air surrounding him.

"Yeah, that's me." I smirked, looking him up and down. "What's up with the ridiculous hair?" I laughed, mocking him. I read the name on his teachers badge, noticing his name was Mr. Kincaid.

Mr. Kincaid just glared, sneering at me. "What's up with the lack of intelligence?"

I glared at him with my harshest glare, completely infuriated. Lack of intelligence?! Why you little...oh it's so on.

* * *

Mr. Kincaid walked me through Pueltown, through the Vien Forest, across Vientown, across the bridge, and to the front of the Ranger School. Wow that was a long walk... And with a freakishly weird teacher who's obsessed with his hair. I think we pretty much fought and bickered the entire way there, all of twenty minutes. Worst twenty minutes of my life, if you ask me. He lectured on and on about why I should respect him and never run in the hallways. Now I'm just going to do it on purpose just to piss him off.

"And this is where I take my leave of you." Mr. Kincaid said, opening the gate. "A student should be with you shortly to guide you to your entrance exam." He said, walking through the gate and just leaving me standing here.

What an arrogant, condescending prick...

"Oh, hello there!" A blonde haired girl waved to me, running down the steps and over to me. She had sparkling blue eyes and bushy blonde hair, and I know she looks familiar... Where have I seen her? "Hi, you must be the new student! My name is Rhythimi Valentine!"

Rhythimi Valentine...oh! She's one of Keith's friends! I better make her one of mine. "Hi, I'm Rena Deveraux." I smiled, returning the hand shake. "Excuse me, but uh... Could you help me with these?" I sheepishly asked, pointing to my bags.

"Oh! Of course!" Rhythimi sweatdropped. "Let me take that for you!" She took my carry on bag, relieving my shoulder of the forty pound bag (it's up to you to decide whether that's an exaggeration or not)

"Thanks." I flashed a fake smile, getting a grip on the handle of my suitcase.

"Oof!" Rhythimi nearly dropped my bag. "What's in this thing? It's so heavy!" She laughed, showing me her somewhat playful nature.

A gun, a grappling hook, a vest, a few bungee cords, Keith's file, a stun gun, pain medication, a first aid kit, a set of throwing knives, six ace bandages, a Pokepuff case, a few blocks of C4, seven detonators, liquid nitrogen, plastic explosives, a lighter, a lock picking kit, a safe cracking kit, a laptop, a bag of ninja stars, some rope, a camera, brass knuckles, a flamethrower, a hammer, an axe, and a few grenades. "Oh, just girl stuff!" I faked a laugh, brushing off Rhythimi.

"Oh, ok!" She laughed, not realizing that I was lying. We began walking towards the school, and I think Rhythimi was just itching to make conversation. "So...Rena!" She grinned, turning her head to look at me. "Ready for your entrance exam?" She asked.

There's an entrance exam...? Oh great. I'm supposed to learn to be a Ranger, and I have no idea how to be one. "As ready as I'll ever be..." I nervously answered her question, running a hand through my hair.

I think Rhythimi picked up on my nervousness. "Hey." She stopped walking, placing her hand on my shoulder to stop me from walking. "Don't worry about it, ok?" She smiled, relaxing me a little. "I'm going to be an Operator someday, and I passed the exam with ease. You're training to be a Ranger, so you'll pass with flying colors, I'm sure of it!" Rhythimi reassured.

I caught myself giving her a genuine smile, and I quickly wiped it off of my face. "Uh...thanks."

"C'mon." She smiled, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "You're gonna do fine!" She led me inside of what looked like a Training Gym of some sort. "Now, hand me your bag, and I'll take your stuff up to our room." She smiled, taking my suitcase from me.

"Our room?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Rhythimi piped up, as cheerful as ever. "Starting now, for the rest of the school year, you're my new roommate!" She clapped her hands together, clearly excited.

"Oh...great..." I replied, completely in shock. Well...I didn't see that coming. Wait...Rhythimi is Keith's friend, so maybe... "That's great!" I faked a smile, causing her to be more excited. "Maybe you can introduce me to your friends later, and we can get further acquainted!" I suggested.

Rhythimi seemed all for the idea. "That sounds great! I can't wait! I'll see you later, Rena! I'll tour you around the school later, ok?" Rhythimi smiled, taking her leave of me.

I just now took a look around, noticing that I was, in fact, in a gymnasium of some sort. Most of the lights were off, but there was one light fixture on that dimly lit the room. I heard footsteps, and a shadowy figure began approaching me. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was wearing a baseball cap of some sort.

"Catch." The man said, throwing a strange device in my direction.

I caught it with no struggle, having extremely quick reactions. It was a strange green device that had a strap that goes around the wrist, and it had a few buttons and a small screen on the front. "What is this thing...?" I asked, just staring at the odd device.

"It's a School Styler..." The guy sweatdropped. "You know, the thing that allows you to capture Pokemon, become Ranger..." The guy trailed off. "You do want to be a Ranger, right?" He asked.

I vigorously nodded my head. "Oh...right! Sorry, I'm just tired from the long plane ride here." I made up an excuse.

"Ok then..." The guy sweatdropped again. "Your entrance exam is to capture this Pikachu with that Styler as fast as you can." He pointed to the small electric mouse Pokemon that walked in front of me, getting ready for a fight.

I just gulped. How do I even use this thing?! I took a guess, slipping the Styler over my right wrist (since I'm right handed) and I quickly turned it on. A bunch of options popped up on the screen, and I'm not really sure what happened from there. There was the sound of a whistle blowing, and I released the capture disc from the Styler. I somehow looped the capture line around the Pikachu at an impossible speed, and I felt like I was making a connection with the Pokemon. My heart raced, I was feeling...what is this feeling? It's like excitement beyond words! Wait...no! Rena, don't get too attached to this. You're a thief and a grifter, not a Ranger. It was over within a second or two, and the Pikachu curled up next to my leg. He seemed perfectly content.

"That was quite impressive, young lady..." The man slowly emerged from the shadows, tilting his head up so that I could see his face under the brim of his hat. "Congratulations... You've passed the Ranger School's entrance exam with flying colors... You're now the latest member of our army, the inscrutable team school. Together...we shall rule the world..." The teacher gave an evil laugh, and I saw that his teachers badge read, "Mr. Kaplan."

I raised an eyebrow at first, then just started to laugh. Kaplan shot me a confused look, and I patted him on the shoulder. "Nice joke, Kaplan! You really had me going there for a second."

Mr. Kaplan beamed at me. "Oh really?! You think so? Yay! Finally, someone who doesn't smack me for my insane conspiracy theories!" He cheered, showing the obvious and drastic personality change.

I just laughed, and another teacher walked in. She hit the light switch, illuminating the Gym in an instant. I winced from the brightness change, as did Kaplan. The woman walked up to us, shooting Kaplan a skeptical look. She had medium auburn hair, wearing a green blouse, white pencil skirt, and red high heels.

"Kaplan...were you teasing my students _again_?" She glared, giving him that 'angry mom' look.

"Not at all!" I quickly spoke up, surprising the both of them that I was defending the male teacher. "We were just laughing at a hilarious joke he made." I patted him on the back, and Kaplan just decided to go with it.

"Yeah, Ms. April! That's all that we were doing, honest!" Kaplan sheepishly replied, and Ms. April's skeptical look softened.

"Oh all right..." She sighed, directing her attention over to me. "Hello there! I'm your classes teacher, Ms. April. Your classmates are anxious to meet you, so why don't you follow me to the classroom?" She smiled, leading me towards the door.

"You're gonna take my Gym class, right?" Kaplan shouted to me as we left, grinning brightly. It's clear I'm his new favorite student, and the feeling is mutual, he's a pretty cool teacher.

"Of course!" I shouted back, waving good-bye to him. "Gym is my favorite class! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I told the truth, for once.

"Enjoy your school life!" He smiled and waved, and Ms. April shut the door behind me.

I quickly got an idea, releasing Mightyena from his Pokeball while her back was turned. I jerked my head in the direction of the school, giving him the silent signal. He quickly ran away as Ms. April turned around, and she never even saw him. Perfect.

"Ok, let's go, then!" She smiled, directing my attention to the school.

It was a rather large building, two stories. From the looks of it, it has to have a basement somewhere. Ms. April led me inside, taking me over to a classroom door on our left. There was a lot of chatter and shouting coming from the other side, it sounded like everyone was goofing off to their hearts content.

"Wait right here, and wait for my signal. Then we'll introduce you!" She smiled, walking into the classroom. She shut the door behind her, and the class immediately fell quiet. "Class, I have an announcement to make! We have a new student joining our class today!"

"What? This late in the year? We're already two weeks into the school year!" Someone complained, and I pressed my ear against the door to listen for more.

"Is it a boy, or a girl? Which is it?"

"Are they smart? Cool? Cute? Popular? Look like a celebrity?"

"I bet it's another boy, probably another Mechanic."

"Oh yeah? Well what if it's another girl Operator?"

"SILENCE!" Ms. April yelled, successfully shutting everyone up. "Why don't you just see for yourselves? Come on in!"

She must be signaling me now. Ok Rena, don't screw this up. First impression on the mark means everything.

I reached for the doorknob, pushing the door open and stepping inside. The girls just stared at me wide-eyed, probably shocked at how pretty I am. Scared of the competition, girls? The guys all whistled and followed me with their eyes the entire walk down the aisle, and I stopped at Ms. April's desk. I spun around on my heel with all my grace and beauty, making my long dark hair spin with me. It fell down to my lower back, and my crystal blue eyes locked themselves with a set of emerald-green ones.

There he was, Keith Dazzle. He sure was a lot cuter in person. He was staring at me, and I could tell that I had my hooks in him. He was clearly interested in me. Get the mark's attention? Check. Now it's phase two, personality display.

"Here she is, class!" Ms. April smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you introduce yourself..."

She was then cut off by the screeching noise of a chair skidding backwards. I looked up to see that Keith had shot straight up from his desk, staring at me with a wanting smirk.

Keith wore a large smirk that grew from ear to ear, only making my confidence grow. "Age?" He asked, staring straight into my blue eyes.

"Seventeen." I smirked back, crossing my arms and returning the stare. Everyone else in the classroom was at a loss for what was going on.

"Name?" He asked again, stepping out from his desk this time.

"Deveraux. Rena Deveraux." I held my smirk, my confidence only growing by the moment.

"Personality?" He asked yet another question, stepping closer and closer to me.

I just grinned. "Cunning, daring, thrill seeker, brave, adventurous, feisty, sassy, sarcastic, a ton of willpower, quick witted, athletic, competitive, confident, intelligent, and so much better than you." I sassed him, earning a loud, "BURN!" from the other classmates.

"Oh great, she's another Keith." Rhythimi groaned, slapping her forehead.

Keith seemed to recover from my insult almost immediately, not showing any sign of weakness. "And lastly, occupation?" He asked his final question.

We were face to face at this point, our lips only inches apart. I smirked, proud that I succeeded at this part of the job. "Ranger." I whispered in a hushed voice, my hot breath hitting his cheeks.

Keith grinned immensely, very excited about that. Ms. April was shooting us the weirdest look ever along with the other classmates, except for Rhythimi. She must've been expecting this.

**BOOM!**

**CRASH!**

**THUD!**

I stifled a laugh, knowing fully well what that loud noise was. Keith seemed intrigued, while everyone else was confused. I stood up on my tip toes, whispering into Keith's ear. "Did I also mention that I'm a prankster?"

"RENA DEVERAUX!" Mr. Kincaid's angry voice echoed throughout the school, making everyone jump out of their skin.

Keith smirked and went back to his desk. He leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head as he watched what was about to unfold. I stood in my confidence stance at the front of the room as Mr. Kincaid slammed the door open, storming in. He was clearly bruised and banged up. Did I mention pissed off?

"YOU!" He shouted, pointing a finger at me. His face was red and I swear I saw steam shoot out of his ears. "YOU DID THIS TO ME, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"What are you accusing her of, Mr. Kincaid?!" Ms. April asked in disbelief, not able to believe that I would do something mischievous. Oh how wrong she was.

I smirked as Mr. Kincaid got all up in my face, furious as hell. "You unscrewed all of the screws from my desk and chair, making them collapse as I sat down!" He layed out the accusation, and the class busted into an uproar of laughter.

I peeked around Mr. Kincaid's angry face, stealing a glance at Keith. Based from his amused facial expression, I can already tell that I'm so in. I turned my attention back to the angry teacher, putting on my innocent angel face. I held my hands together behind my back, and I began pacing around him in a circle.

"Mr. Kincaid... I am wounded, truly wounded that you could think so ill of me." I flashed him an angelic smile, making him even more furious. "I couldn't of done it, it's impossible."

"Oh do enlighten us, Miss Deveraux." Mr. Kincaid growled, crossing his arms as a vein bulged from his forehead.

I smirked, gaining the upper hand here. I continued my pacing in a circle, relaying the facts. "If what you say is true, and someone sabotaged your desk, I couldn't have done it. I have no motive nor opportunity." I smirked in Keith's direction, making sure he was listening. Oh he was alright, and was very intrigued. "After I got off of the airplane, you walked me all the way over here. Then, I was guided by Rhythimi to the Gym." I smiled in her direction, earning a grin and a hand wave from the perky blonde. "I took my entrance exam after that, then Ms. April took me straight here. So where and when could I have done it?" I asked him, shooting him a fake confused and puzzled, yet sympathetic look.

Mr. Kincaid froze, he clearly didn't think of that. "I...uh..."

I was quick to cut him off. "And besides..." I stopped my pacing, standing next to Keith's desk. I held my gaze with Mr. Kincaid. "I've known you all of twenty minutes, don't you think that's a little soon to develop a grudge against you, sir?" I asked the rhetorical question. "It makes your accusation almost sound...ridiculous, stupid, outrageous, and utterly insane. Doesn't it?" I smirked, successfully enraging the teacher even more.

He thrashed about and yelled as Ms. April kicked him out, and the class all applauded me. Keith gave me a slight head nod, and I knew that I was in.

"Well..." Ms. April cleared her throat, regaining control over the room. "We better get you seated, Rena. You can have the seat next to Keith." She pointed at the empty desk next to Keith in the aisle, and I happily took my place.

Ms. April began a lecture of some sort, but I wasn't really listening. Keith wasn't either, from what I could tell. He smirked and leaned over to me, and I smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"So...how did you do it?" He asked, and a Buizel jumped up on his lap. That must be his family Pokemon.

The classroom door quietly opened just a crack, and Mightyena slipped in, undetected. He made his way over to me, taking a seat on the floor in between Keith and I. I smiled and petted him lovingly, feeding him a Pokepuff.

"They always forget to interrogate the partner." I smirked, looking back up at Keith.

He flashed me his charming grin, and I smirked back.

I'm in.

* * *

**There's the second chapter, what do you guys think?**

**Read, review, and enjoy~!**


End file.
